GENX
by Zephres
Summary: Mutantes, una raza de humanos con “dones” especiales, odiados y temidos por los humanos comunes. Dos grupos de mutantes luchan por solucionarlo, NERV busca la armonía de las dos razas, GERHIN busca la opresión de los humanos y el ascenso de los mutantes
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Los escombros yacen esparcidos a lo largo del lugar, grietas en los inestables muros que han logrado estar de pie y destrucción en las construcciones aledañas, muestras claras de la gran batalla que acontece en este lugar, una batalla entre seres especiales, seres con habilidades inimaginables, seres que nacieron con dones otorgados, bendiciones o maldiciones según a quien se pregunte. Mutantes, temidos por muchos, odiados por cientos, incomprendidos por todos...

En este sitio, hogar de los hangares de investigación más importantes de todos Japón, las oficinas generales de investigaciones JSSDF, dos grupos de mutantes hicieron su campo de batalla, uno de ellos bajo el lema de liberación de los mutantes o mejor conocidos como GERHIN, su misión es la de apoderarse de información secreta de la JSSDF y secuestrar personal de alto rango, en aras de su lucha por la raza mutante o como ellos le llaman, la instrumentaría de la raza _homo-superior_.

En este lugar se encuentra otro grupo de mutantes, otro grupo desvinculado con gobierno y que funciona en virtual anonimato, NERV. Este grupo de mutantes comparte el sueño de la paz entre _homo-superiors_, pero tienen la convicción de que se puede lograr trabajando en conjunto con los _homo-sapiens_, no marginándolos, no asediándolo, sino trabajando juntos y en armonía. Y por esto ambos grupos se encuentran en conflicto, y por la misma razón es que llegaron con la intención de detener los planes de GERHIN.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la suerte no ha estado de parte de los mutantes de NERV, pues han estado cayendo en cada una de las trampas y predisposiciones hechas por GERHIN, el simple hecho de su llegada puso en marcha los engranes para detenerlos. Su nave, el "Ave Negra" quedo en muy mal estado tras pasar por un cúmulo de energía electromagnética puesta en el lugar exacto de su trayectoria, obligándolo a hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en una zona lejana. Una vez que el equipo se separó, fueron cayendo uno a uno en las trampas de sus rivales.

Tras un largo rato de enfrentar a mutantes enemigos que simplemente se les aparecían en el camino, atacaban y se retiraban, los jóvenes de NERV llegaron al sitio del caos, no hay necesidad de decir que ellos ya se encontraban en malas condiciones. Teniendo la mano alta, GERHIN no vacilo en atacar y terminar de quebrar a los pocos NERV que quedaban de pie.

Sin embargo, en medio del caos la figura de una mujer se muestra de pie, imponente, no por su físico pues su estatura no es mucha sino por su convicción, esa férrea voluntad de seguir de pie dibujada en su pálido y delicado rostro y en sus ojos como rubíes brillando con intensidad, es en verdad de apreciarse esa disposición, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todo el grupo de mutantes al que ella pertenece yace en el suelo a unos metros de distancia, fatigados, adoloridos, derrotados.

Su cuerpo no esta en distintas condiciones, pues ella también esta fatigada y cada uno de sus músculos sufre de dolor, sin embargo ella sigue de pie, frente a frente a otros dos mutantes, uno de ellos con casi dos metros de estatura y espesa melena color arena creciendo de su cuerpo, mirada fría y asesina, sus garras abriéndose y cerrándose y sus colmillos asomándose entre sus burlones labios, como un tigre que tiene a su merced a un cordero, su compañera, una mujer de negras vestimentas cubriendo la totalidad de su bien torneado cuerpo y una cinta de la misma naturaleza cubriendo su boca y barbilla, una remembranza de los antiguos _ninjas_ que pululaban en esta nación hace tantos siglos, en sus manos se encuentran dos dagas de irregular forma hechas de un metal teñido del mismo tono que su traje, el mismo tono que su larga cabellera, el mismo tono que sus ojos, negro.

Quizá no pareciera haber nada en común entre ellos, pero si uno es observador podrá distinguir un logotipo prendido en el uniforme de ambos, él lo lleva en el la hebilla de sus cinturón, ella lo lleva en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Este emblema que da la impresión de ser la silueta de un árbol al revés, con las ramas hacia el suelo y las raíces hacia arriba tiene grabadas unas letras que forman dos silabas "_GER_" y "_HIN_". Ellos son los enemigos de esta chica de azulada cabellera quien intenta mantenerse de pie con gran esfuerzo, aun cuando su rostro lo oculta estoicamente.

Los dos mutantes miran fijamente a la chica, ninguno mueve un solo músculo, quizá esperando la reacción de alguno de ellos para contraatacar, parase tan sereno, sin embargo la tensión es bastante tangible; en ese momento se escuchan unos pasos atrás de la chica de ojos rojos, los dos mutantes apartan su vista de la chica y la dirigen hacia la figura que se acerca avanzando ni muy rápido ni muy lento, los pasos pertenecen a un hombre, que camina pasando a la chica y continua su avance hasta estar frente a frente a los dos mutantes de GERHIN, ellos lo miran con intensidad por unos instantes antes de que su voz se escuché en el viento —Déjenla en paz— los dos mutantes estrechan sus ojos y profundizan su mirada en el hombre frente a ellos, él gira la vista hacia la mujer revelando su rostro, o más bien, revelando la parte de su rostro que el extraño visor negro y rojo no cubre, el fija su mirada en la mujer quien por más que intenta no puede ver que hay más allá de ese cristal rojo.

El hombre del visor da la vuelta completa fijando su mirada en ella, su rostro serio y estéril como el de ella, su porte firme, su voz clara, este sujeto destila seguridad y liderazgo por cada poro de su cuerpo, sus ojos se fijan el uno en el otro, o más bien, los ojos de ella en el visor de él, finalmente ella rompe el hielo con su suave voz —_Ikari_— —_Seirei_— le contesta él con gran seriedad antes de proseguir —Ve por _Argetum_ y retirense... no hay necesidad de seguir luchando— ella cierra los ojos y menea su cabeza en negación, tras abrirlos nuevamente ella extiende su mano hacia él —_Ikari_...— —Por favor _Seirei_, no te acerques más... no me obligues...— Aun cuando la frase parezca una suplica, la voz de este mutante es fría e inerte, igual que lo poco que su rostro revela.

En un intento de acercase más a él, la mujer da un paso hacia el hombre quien baja la mirada y deja salir un suspiro, tras menear la cabeza un para de veces inmediatamente sube la mirada hacia ella y coloca los dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha al costado de su visor, la chica no tiene tiempo de nada más que cerrar los ojos antes de que una intensa ráfaga de energía carmesí proveniente del visor del tipo la golpeará de lleno en el pecho mandándola por los aires varios metros de distancia antes de impactar en un, de por si, maltrecho muro y terminar de reducirlo a escombros.

—¡MALDITO!— se escucha un desgarrador e iracundo grito provocando que los dos mutantes de GERHIN girarán la vista encontrando a un joven de rizada y castaña cabellera esforzándose por ponerse de pie, con una gran ira consumiendo su ser recobra su compostura, cierra los ojos y en un destello su cuerpo se torna transparente blanquecino... hielo, el tipo inmediatamente usa sus poderes para crear una línea de hielo que usa para desplazarse a gran velocidad en un intento de llegar al tipo del visor, el tipo que al igual que los otros dos tiene el símbolo de GERHIN justo a la mitad del pecho, con gran velocidad el gélido personaje se acerca a su objetivo quien no muestra reacción alguna ante sus movimientos como si confiara en que no lo logrará, pero la inmensa ira del mutante de hielo ciega por completo sus sentidos y prepara su puño recubriéndolo con una gruesa capa de hielo en un intento de aumentar la fuerza del golpe; justo cuando esta apunto de hacer contacto con el rostro del agresor una inmensa garra lo toma por el rostro y de un rápido movimiento lo impacta contra el suelo con tal fuerza que su apéndice se despedaza en pequeños fragmento de hielo.

—¡_Koriman_!— se oye otro grito de otro miembro de NERV que se compone lentamente, un siniestro sujeto con rasgos animalescos aunque no tan acentuados como el de GERHIN, su pelaje negro y su cuerpo más chico y más esbelto, perfecto para moverse a velocidad, lo cual hace saltando de un lado al otro en un intento de confundir a sus oponentes, en un instante el peludo mutante se encuentra frente a frente con el del visor y de un rápido movimiento salta sobre él, quedando a las espaldas del líder de GERHIN, el ágil mutante lo toma en un abrazo y en un "_PAF_" de ellos solo queda como rastro una nube de negro humo.

En un "_PAF_" ambos sujetos aparecen a algunos metros de distancia en exactamente la misma posición e inmediatamente otro "_PAF_" se escucha y nuevamente de ellos no queda mas que humo. Solo es necesario teleportarse algunas veces más y la energía del sujeto del visor se agotara dejándolo inutilizado, solo otros "_PAFS_" más. "_PAF_" y ellos aparecen de nuevo "_PAF_" y ellos ya no están, una maniobra típica de este mutante para agotar y aturdir a sus oponentes, solo hay una persona acostumbrada a estos saltos dimensiónales... Él, todos los demás individuos tienden a terminar como cachorros apaleados. Durante estos movimientos algo llama la atención del mutante de NERV, este tipo no se esfuerza en lo más mínimo por liberarse de su agarre, quizá solo intenta conservar energía o quizá... quizá tiene un plan bajo la... en ese momento justo a mitad de sus cavilaciones, un brazo aparece invadiendo el mundo de sombras en el que ambos se encuentran y propina un certero golpe justo en el rostro del peludo mutante obligándolo a soltar su abrazo y a perder la concentración, en un "_PAF_" nuevamente aparecen ambos mutantes, pero en esta ocasión, el joven de orejas puntiagudas cae deshonrosamente en el piso mientras que su rehén cae con mayor gracia en sus pies, el mutante de NERV se pone de pie sin comprender que pasó, pero antes de poder iniciar cualquier cuestionamiento una mano parase de las sombras tras él tomándolo por la frente y colocando una afilada daga en su garganta —Los siento guapo— se escucha la sensual voz de la mutante, la misma de los ojos negros y rostro cubierto —Pero la _zona cero_ es mía— e inmediatamente la mujer le da un golpe en la nuca con su otra daga dejándolo inconsciente.

El hombre a quien han llamado Ikari permanece de pie con su vista fija en sus contrincantes, con su mismo serio rostro y su estoica pose, la ultima técnica usada contra él en verdad que le dreno energía y lo dejo bastante desorientado, pero maldito sea él si llega a mostrarlo ante los demás, poco a poco las imágenes recuperan foco y nuevamente puede fijar su vista en los mutantes de NERV que comienzan a levantarse ¿Por qué?... ¿Cuál es su afán en herirse?... ¿Por qué luchan si saben que no pueden ganar? Cuanta convicción, cuanto espíritu, sin duda serian una excelente adición a la causa, si tan solo pudieran abrir los ojos... un ruido de estática corta su tren de pensamientos, es su "com" indicándole una llamada de sus subalternos... sus compañeros... sus amigos (¿_Ikari_?) se escucha desde el aparato una voz masculina pero con un toque de suavidad —Si— (_Los objetivos están asegurados_) —Buen trabajo, prosigan con el plan, nosotros cuidamos la retaguardia— (_Entendido_) y con eso la comunicación esta terminada al igual que la misión.

**X**

—_SCHEIßE_!— Grita la furibunda mujer mientras descarga su ira pateando con cuanta fuerza puede contra el suelo de la nave, ella al igual que todos los de su equipo se encuentra molesta, no más que eso, furiosa, no aun más que eso, omnienfurecida —¿Cómo es posible que nos hayan ganado una vez más?— una pregunta que muchos se han hecho en lo que llevan de viaje pero que solo ella vocaliza y es de entenderse, esta mujer de pelirroja cabellera no soporta las derrotas, más que el dolor en el cuerpo lo que más odia es el dolor en su abultado orgullo, para ella la derrota es simplemente inaceptable y el hecho de que esta no sea más que el ultimo eslabón en una larga cadena de derrotas consecutivas simplemente le revuelve el estomago. —¿Como carajos es posible que nos ganen de esa forma, es como si estuvieran un paso adelante de nosotros... ¡Maldición! somos nosotros los que tenemos dos psíquicas... Ellos no tienen ni uno, ni uno solo... ¿COMO DIABLOS LO HACEN?— se escucha el enfurecido reclamo de uno de los compañeros de la exótica mutante, por lo regular ella jamás aceptaría que él tuviera razón en algo, sin embargo, en esta ocasión... —Aunque odie admitirlo, el chico-mono tiene el hocico atascado de razón...— —¡OYE!— se escucha el reclamo del ofendido miembro de NERV aunque es prontamente ignorado —¿No se supone que la chica maravilla y la princesa genio deberían saber que es lo que esta pasando?— la única de las groseramente aludidas mutantes, la chica de corta y cobriza cabellera que se encuentra sentada justo al frente, clava sus intensos ojos en la extranjera mientras su seño se frunce gravemente, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pueda pasar entre ellas una suave y relajada voz hace su aparición —Esto no tiene nada que ver con los poderes _mon chérie_—

Por esos instantes la ira dentro de la pelirroja se relaja y no es para menos pues el, según ella, más guapo miembro que NERV JAMÁS allá tenido esta dirigiéndole la palabra, aunque sea para contradecirla, si hay alguien que tiene ese derecho es solo él, el mutante con el encanto de los dioses y el acento de los Ángeles —Todo lo que han logrado a sido con pura planeación y táctica, bien planeado y contemplado... un trabajo perfecto _mon amis_— Solo hay una cosa en este mundo cierta para la temperamental mutante, y eso es todo lo que salga de los labios del miembro más maduro del equipo, si el dice que algo es así, no debe haber duda alguna, sin embargo, antes de que ella pueda expresar su acuerdo con la frase una nueva voz se escucha —_Péché_ tiene razón...— suave y melodiosa, pero tan monótona y vacía al mismo tiempo ¿Puede haber algo peor que estar errada? Si, estar errada y que te venga a corregir la chica maravilla; quien justamente viene saliendo del ala de recuperación de la nave, quizá hubiera sido mejor que se quedará ahí —La razón de su victoria es que sus planes son perfectos... nunca llegan improvisando, cada uno de sus movimientos están dentro del plan... cada uno de nuestros movimientos están en su escenario...— Perfecto, además de psíquica, la pequeña muñeca ahora es clarividente... bueno, solo eso le falta, pero es muy probable que ella nunca viera venir una llamarada en la cara... eso seria muy divertido, quizá... pero este no es tiempo de cavilar cosas así, no importa que tan regocijante sea la idea, la discusión es un poco más importante.

**X**

Tras acomodar unos cuantos accesorios de primeros auxilios en su lugar, el joven mutante de gélidas habilidades sale del área de enfermería para acompañar a su amiga que acaba de salir, que fortuna que sus heridas no fueron graves y que solo necesitara un poco de descanso y relajación, que malo que esas sean palabras que la peliazurí no conoce bien... —Y ¿A que le atribuyes esa perfección chica...?— es curioso como una simple palabra puede sonar tan enervante en voz de esa monstrua pelirroja, que bueno que a Ayanami es tan centrada y no se deja llevar por la molesta actitud de la alemana —No hay duda de las capacidades de planeación que posee _Jishakyoaku_, es una mente brillante y muy cuidadosa...— es cierto lo que Ayanami dice, ese mutante es un genio militar, jamás da un paso, o daría si es que no volara, sin mirar el suelo... sin embargo... —Sin embargo, es el nuevo líder de GERHIN el que ha llevado esas habilidades al máximo...— cierto, muy cierto, demasiado cierto, desde que ese nuevo mutante, _Ikari_, tomó la batuta de GERHIN los planes les han funcionado a la perfección, es como si él pudiera ver el futuro o algo así... no eso no es posible... je, como tampoco es posible convertirse en un bloque de hielo o que te despedacen la cabeza y a los pocos minutos andar como si nada...

—Ese mutante _Ikari_ es sin duda algo excepcional _mon amis_, es un líder nato ¿Han notado como nadie de GERHIN lo desobedece sin importar cuanto se quejan de sus ordenes?— claro que lo hemos notado, es... curioso ver a un monstruo como _Bakemono_ refunfuñar ante una orden, pero cumplirla sin más... —No hay duda... con las mentes de _Jishakyoaku_ e _Ikari_ trabajando juntas, hay poca cabida a errores— nuevamente Ayanami tiene razón y creo que es la primera vez que me desagrada estar de acuerdo con ella, si continuamos de esta forma muy posiblemente _Jishakyoaku_ termine logrando sus malignos propósitos y eso no es nada bueno —Si tan solo logramos convencerlo de...— Ho no... otra vez, esa estúpida idea, digo, esa poco razonable idea que corre por la mente de Ayanami... —¿De qué?... ¿Reclutarlo?... ¿Se te zafó un tornillo chica maravilla? Esa bestia es más peligrosa que nada— y por primera vez en mucho tiempo este mutante de hielo tiene que concordar con la mutante de fuego, es increíble —El es magnifico material para este equipo, una adquisición invaluable y creo que en el fondo, él es una buena persona...— —Perdóname _Seirei_ pero desacuerdo rotundamente— otra sorpresa más, la primera vez que este gélido mutante interrumpe en la actual conversación y es para contradecir a Ayanami misma... —Estoy de acuerdo en que seria una adquisición poderosa y valiosa para el equipo y todo lo demás, pero ¿Una buena persona?... ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que nos ha hecho?... ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que TE hizo?— Por que este mutante en especial no, aun puede ver el lento subir y bajar del pecho de Ayanami y sus delicadas facciones contraerse en dolor mientras yacía inconsciente en la camilla de emergencias —¿Cuantos de aquí hemos recibido un ataque directo de Ikari?— curiosa pregunta Ayanami... ahora que lo mencionas creo que la respuesta es... todos... sip, todos en esta nave han recibido al menos una ráfaga de esos malditos rayos rojos alguna vez —¿Y cuantos seguimos aquí con vida?— —¿A que viene esa pregunta _Seirei _¿A que tratas de llegar?— —¿No recuerdan lo que le hizo al ave negra la ultima vez?— Oooo claro que si, aun es motivo de escalofríos, recuerdo claramente como nos dirigíamos a la nave para intentar una persecución aérea y como antes de siquiera poder entrar uno de esos malditos rayos rojos bajo desde su nave y atravesó la nuestra como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, lo ultimo que vimos de ellos ese día fue a él colgando desde la parte de su nave de donde nos disparó —Entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir _mon chérie_... Si el chico _Ikari_ nos quisiera muertos, hace mucho que estaríamos metros bajo el suelo... si es que quedaba algo de nosotros _mon amis_— —Perdóname Kaji... hum... _Péché_, pero me niego rotundamente a creer en eso... después de todo, creo que todos aquí tenemos poderes suficientes y ni hablar de oportunidades para matar a cualquiera de ellos y aun así no lo hemos hecho... por ahora— —Así es _mon chérie_... pero es que nosotros somos los buenos... solo debemos detenerlos, no matarlos... sin embargo, ellos no tienen nada que perder con nuestra muerte...— —Pues no sé... no puede ser... me niego a creer que un pusilánime mutante de GERHIN me tenga tanta lastima como para perdonarme la vida— —¿Entonces a que lo atribuyes _Höllenfeuer_?— —Pues... pues... pues... no sé maldición, quizá sus poderes no funcionan tan bien en seres vivos... o somos muy poderosos o yo que sé— El tono en la voz de la reina del averno es claramente de exasperación... y todos aquí sabemos que cuando la diabla se enfurece tiende a ser un tanto... violenta... será mejor enfriar un poco la situación...

**X**

Tras ejecutar unos cuantos comandos en la consola principal y asegurarse que el piloto automático este funcionando, esta mujer de vestimenta negra y plateada se reclina en su asiento de piloto, curando los ojos, dejando salir un largo suspiro mientras masajea el puente de su nariz dejando caer su larga cabellera negra con tonos púrpuras... ha sido un día demasiado extenuante, demasiado frustrante, demasiado doloroso... la discusión de los demás chicos puede oírse claramente en los altavoces de comunicación y por más que le duela, ellos tienen razón... ese nuevo mutante les a acarreado muchos dolores de cabeza, un mutante de temer, no solo por esas bazucas que tiene por ojos, sino su capacidad de liderazgo y control... ni siquiera ella misma como líder de NERV a logrado semejante acuerdo por parte de su equipo... Diablos, si quiera lograr que Asuka se mantenga tranquila... y pensar que ese mutante no puede ser mayor de 25 quizá mucho menos, ese visor oculta muy bien los rasgos de su rostro... maldición ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo? Ella llevó curso tras curso, grado tras grado, leyendo libros de tácticas y todo, siendo la mejor no solo de su grupo, sino de la academia misma y aun así, un mozalbete es capaz de tomarla completamente por sorpresa... es cierto, el hecho de que los de GERHIN sea proactivos y NERV sea reactivo les da mucha ventaja, conocer el campo de antemano, preparar la zona, tomar por sorpresa... pero eso siempre había sido así, desde que _Renkinjutsu_ era la líder de GERHIN, y ella siempre había logrado salir adelante ¿Por qué es tan difícil ahora¿Acaso es ella? Acaso ya es tiempo de dejar a la nueva sangre tomar las riendas? —Igual que _Renkinjutsu_...— —Igual que _Renkinjutsu_ ¿Qué? _Mon chérie_— grandioso, lo que faltaba para hacer de este el momento del día... el mutante más ególatra que jamás haya conocido... bueno, quizá después de _Jishakyoaku_...

—¿Hu? Dije eso en voz alta?— —Ya lo creo _mon voulue_— vaya, palabras dulces, lo ultimo que esta mutante necesita en estos momentos —Y ¿Qué haces aquí ¿No estabas cuidando de los muchachos?— el aludido mutante decide acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto para seguir su conversación —Ho _Oui, oui_... pero creo que, sin importar cuanto ella lo crea, los gritos de Asuka no son nada relajantes...— —Claro... si alguien aquí sabe suficiente sobre gritos de mujeres, ese debes ser tu ¿No Kaji?— —Ho _Mon chérie_...— si algo hemos aprendido de los mutantes y el infame gen X, es que puede crear seres capaces de lograr lo imposible, y esta es una muestra de ello, fingir un rostro que refleja tanta inocencia y al mismo tiempo destila malicia, y por supuesto adornado con el ademán de poner las manos en el pecho —...me rompes el corazón... pero, sin importar cuanto me guste el tema, no vine hasta aquí para hablar de _moi_... viene a hablar de _toi_— Y si podemos hablar de mutaciones capaces de evolucionar, aquí hay otra prueba, el poder de resistir platicas sin sentido —Ho creo que debería sentirme halagada ¿No?— —_Oui, Oui_— —ejem eso fue sarcasmo Kaji...— —Lo sé _mon chérie_— y tras un suspiro la mutante finalmente termina dándose por vencida y deja una sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios, otra derrota más en el día... sin embargo, esta no se siente tan mal —Son tantas cosas, hemos fracasado tantas veces, no creo que falte mucho para que el siguiente fracaso sea el que marque el final de nuestra misión... no sé si pueda darle el rostro a Yui después de todo esto... no se si quiera hacerlo...— el mutante de rostro sin afeitar se acerca a la fémina y le toma amistosamente la mano —No seas tan dura contigo mismo Misato, quizá seamos seres poderosos, capaces de lograr cosas imposibles, pero aun así, como nos ha dicho Yui, aun somos humanos _chérie_... y la ultima vez que revise, los humanos éramos propensos a fallar?—

Kaji, siempre tan noble, siempre intentando aumentarme el animo, siempre... diciendo estupideces... —Kaji... esto no es tan simple como quien falla en atrapar una pelota, o fallar en un examen... Kaji, aquí una falla es un paso más al fin del mundo... no puedo darme el lujo simplemente fallar, y suerte para la próxima, la vida de estos chicos esta en mis manos... cada misión errada es una oportunidad que los malditos de GERHIN tienen para lastimarlos o peor aun, para matarlos ¿Entiendes Kaji? Cada error, cada falla, cada duda en mi mando es una vida que se puede perder, una persona que quiero que puede morir, una persona que jamás volverá a ver el sol, sonreír, amar... por dios Kaji, ellos dependen de mi y yo ... y yo... yo... no puedo más... simplemente no puedo más...— finalmente la líder de NERV termina quebrándose, sin poder resistir más el peso de sus fracasos termina perdiéndose en las lagrimas que salen sin control de sus ojos, por suerte, buena o mala, solo el francés esta ahí para ver su momento de debilidad y ofrecer su hombro —Gracias— —_Tout par toi mon amour, tout par toi_—

FIN CAPITULO 1

**

* * *

**

OMAKE #1

**IKARI**

Es una fría tarde de invierno, las calles de la gran ciudad estas llenas de personas que van y vienen ocupadas en sus propios asuntos, sin prestarle el más mínimo interés a nada, ni siquiera a la pobre criatura que se encuentra sentado a la orillas de la transitada acera. Este niño que mira con intensidad a sus manos abiertas frente a él, mira un puñado de monedas, lo único que tiene en este mundo, apenas suficiente para comprar una pieza de pan, ya no hay para más, quizá tenga que robar una vez más, pero, el niño levanta la vista y mira su suspiro dibujado en el ambiente, la temperatura es apenas soportable y cuando caiga la noche, el frió le calará los huesos... solo hay una forma de conseguir dinero para mañana y al mismo tiempo un lugar decente para pasar la noche resguardado de la gélida muerte sin tener que gastar su inexistente fortuna... a él no le gusta, es horrible y humillante, es asqueroso y ruin... es morir cada noche, pero no hay opción, es eso o pasar la noche en el parque y rezar para amanecer al día siguiente... jamás habrá forma de acostumbrase a eso, a satisfacer los asquerosos sueños de gente enferma, pero no hay más... en este mundo uno tiene que vivir con lo que tenga, y este niño lo único que tiene que puede decir que es suyo, es su propio cuerpo.

El niño se levanta del helado suelo, ya habrá tiempo más adelante de pensar en lo horrible que será esta noche, por ahora hay que aplacar ese dolor en su estomago, un bollo barato y con eso será suficiente... ojalá todo fuera así de simple, ojalá el dolor en su cabeza también dejará de existir con un poco de comida, pero no es así... los dolores son cada día más fuertes y cada día más insistentes e inesperados, sin avisar... justo como ahora, el dolor comienza a aparecer, ligeramente, tenue y comienza a crecer, como una bola de nieve, un diminuto bulto que corre hasta convertirse en una avalancha imparable... se apodera de todos los sentidos, no puede la oscuridad se apodera de su vista, el zumbido se apodera de sus oídos, el dolor se apodera de su tacto, el cobre sepulta los sabores, el dolor es tan grande es tan horrible es como si martillaran desde dentro de su cráneo, incesantemente, sus piernas flaquean y el niño se desploma en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza con toda su fuerza en un vano intento de atenuar el dolor mientras su llanto se pierde entre los ruidos de los transeúntes, ese dolor intenso, incapacitante, extremo... por favor, que ya pare, por favor que se detenga... santo dios... por favor... ¡BASTA!.

...Hace media hora que la migraña cesó... treinta minutos desde que el niño grito con todo su aliento, veintinueve minutos desde que esos extraños rayos salieron de sus ojos y destruyeron la fachada de ese edificio, veinticinco minutos desde que usó la segunda ráfaga para destruir los escombros que estaban apunto de caer sobre las personas, veintitrés minutos desde que alguien grito "mutante", veintidós desde que las personas se unieron al grito, pasaron juicio y lo encontraron culpable, veinte minutos desde que comenzó a huir de esas personas que intentaban lincharlo por algo que el no pudo controlar, que comenzaron a llamarlo monstruo y asesino. quince minutos desde que una tercer ráfaga incontrolable salió de sus ojos e hirió a más personas, desde que él decidió cerrar sus ojos y correr sin ver más allá al frente, trece minutos desde que la muchedumbre dio alcance al pequeño niño tumbado en el suelo tras chocar contra un poste de luz que no supo que estaba frente a él por llevar los ojos cerrados, y que comenzaron a insultarlo y atacarlo, cinco minutos que el dejó de sentir dolor, dejo de sentir su cuerpo siendo golpeado, su sangre correr libre sus huesos ser rotos, hace 2 minutos que se dio cuenta que lo ultimo que vio en este mundo fue una muchedumbre de humanos odiándolo por ser un monstruo, hace un minuto la ultima lagrima salió de sus ojos y que muy en el fondo, algo le decía que esa seria la ultima lagrima por el resto de su vida... Y que así fue.

**

* * *

**

Ficha Técnica de Personaje

**Ficha 1/37**

**Nombre Clave:** Achikochi

**Nombre Real:** Suzuhara Touji

**Identidad:** Secreta

**Ocupación:** Aventurero, estudiante universitario

**Ciudadanía:** Ciudadano Japonés sin antecedentes penales

**Lugar de nacimiento:** Osaka, Japón

**Grupo de Afiliación:** NERV

**Alias conocidos:** N/A

**Parientes conocidos:** Suzuhara Keytaro (Abuelo) Suzuhara Naru (Abuela, difunta) Suzuhara Kotono (Padre) Suzuhara Mitsuishi (Madre, difunta) Suzuhara Mari (hermana)

**Sexo:** M

**Edad:** 18

**Ojos: **Cafés, después de la mutación, rojos (sin pupilas visibles)

**Pelo:** Castaño claro, después de la mutación, negro

**Habilidades: **Touji es experto en habilidades de rastreo y supervivencia, entrenamiento especial NERV

**Armas: **N/A

**Parafernalia:** N/A

**Poderes: **Debido a su mutación el cuerpo de Achikochi quedo cubierto por una espesa capa de pelaje negro y tonos grises, desarrolló una cola prensil con suficiente fuerza como para sostener el doble de su peso. Achikochi tiene fuerza, agilidad, reflejos, energía y sentidos con capacidades sobrehumanas. Achikochi Puede teletransportarse a si mismo y hasta el doble de su propia masa de un lugar a otro en el espacio, entrando en un flujo de dimensiones denominado _zona cero_ y saliendo de esta en punto deseado, Achikochi tiene un "Sentido de advertencia" que le previne de terminar transportándose en materia sólida, este sentido se debilita entre mayor sea la distancia a la que se transporta, en caso de que Achikochi se transportase dentro de materia sólida podría terminar herido o muerto, estas teletransportaciones gastan una enorme cantidad de energía física y mental, sin embargo Achikochi a entrenado constantemente su cuerpo para resistir estos efectos. Achikochi tiene la capacidad de "disolverse" en las sombras, en parte por su poder mismo y en parte por el tono de su pelo.

**Basado en**: "Nightcrawler"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

En lo profundo del mar pacifico se encuentra una solitaria isla perdida de la vista del hombre incluso en los más exactos mapas que se han hecho, esta isla aun cuando es relativamente amplia no tiene vestigios de civilización alguna ¿Por qué? aparentemente nadie tiene la necesidad de poner un pie en ese estéril y arenoso suelo donde casi nada podría crecer, hace mucho que el volcán al centro de la isla dejo de esparcir sus nutrientes cenizas y solo unas cuantas lastimeras plantas han crecido, y solo tristes moluscos pululan las costas... en otras palabras, una sucia y olvidada por dios, isla en medio del océano, sin embargo, si uno se acerca lo suficiente al supuestamente dormido volcán podría escuchar ruidos extraños, ruidos compleja maquinaria funcionando, pues la boca de ese volcán no es más que el disfraz de una compuerta lo suficientemente grande como para que quepa una nave, una nave muy grande.

Al entrar lo primero que atrae a la vista es la inmensa cantidad de exóticas plantas con manjares de maravillosos y complejos colores y muy probablemente sabores, animales silvestres de vivida alegría, ríos de cristalina agua que se conectan a un majestuoso lago que yace impasible al centro de todo, una intensa luz de misteriosa naturaleza que emula a la perfección las etapas del día regulando su intensidad apropiadamente, montañas de rojiza roca que adornan majestuosamente el ficticio horizonte, este sitio es lo que muchos considerarían un paraíso. El Geofrente de GERHIN, la magna obra de _Jishakyoaku_.

Justo a la orilla del reinante lago se levanta una edificación piramidal, hecha de reluciente metal y rodeada de intensas luces cuando el ambiente se torna nocturno. Esta pirámide que resalta entre la selvática exuberancia del lugar, es ni más ni menos que el hogar de decenas de mutantes que llegaron buscando refugio y aquí encontraron un lugar, no solo para vivir, sino disfrutar de la tranquilidad de estar con otros iguales a ellos, sin reproches, sin miedos, sin odio. GERHIN... que bajo la fachada de la afamada fundación GENOSHA alberga y da estudios a todos estos jóvenes mutantes, enseñándoles que no son ellos los que deben temer a los humanos, sino al revés, por que ellos son el siguiente eslabón evolutivo, el _Homo-superior_.

A nivel de superficie se pueden encontrar todo tipo de instalaciones para los jóvenes mutantes, aulas de estudio, departamentos residenciales, canchas deportivas, todo lo que los mutantes pudieran necesitar, es como una ciudad justo bajo el suelo de la olvidada isla. Pero, aun más abajo se encuentra las verdaderas instalaciones GERHIN, las barracas para aquellos que se unieron al equipo de mutantes, salones de entrenamiento y sobretodo, la tecnología de investigación que usan para llevar acabo sus planes.

En uno de los niveles superiores se encuentra una amplia oficina, en ella no hay gran mobiliario, solo un norme escritorio de pulido mármol negro, un par de sillas secretariales del lado subordinado y un enorme sillón presidencial del lado opuesto, recargado en uno de los muros un sofá de cuatro piezas y nada más, el espacio libre que queda podría considerarse abrumador casi tanto como el intrincado diseño del árbol _Sephiroth_ trazado en las superficies del techo y el suelo, esta oficina es sin lugar a dudas el lugar mas lúgubre de todas las instalaciones, sobretodo por la falta de iluminación propia, pues la única luz que llena esta oficina es la que entra por el enorme ventanal que tiene en uno de sus extremos en lugar de pared; este ventanal tiene una vista directa hacia el pacifico lago subterráneo, al igual que a las instalaciones deportivas del lugar donde se puede ver muy bien a varios jóvenes mutantes disfrutar del día entre juegos y risas de aquellos propios de su edad. Una vista relajante, pasiva, apreciada, sobretodo por un hombre en especial, el que se encuentra de pie frente al ventanal, una mano metida en su bolsillo y la otra recargada en el vidrio, este hombre barbado vestido con un traje negro mira con intensidad a los mutantes que disfrutan de su libertad mientras el sueña con la misma vida para toda su raza sin tener que ocultarse en las entrañas de la tierra, este hombre, líder de GERHIN y uno de los mutantes más poderosos jamás existidos observa a sus protegidos con esperanza por ellos, este hombre llamado (¿_Jishakyoaku-Sama?)_ una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del hombre quien da la vuelta y con una mano sube sus lentes por el arco de la nariz, mientras dirige al intercom en su escritorio de donde la voz llamó su nombre —Adelante... _Ikari_—

**X**

Gendo se acomoda en el sillón presidencial de su lado del escritorio y colocando sus manos frente al rostro enlaza sus dedos, la clásica pose que ha usado desde siempre en un inconsciente intento de ocultar lo que se dibujada en su rostro, solo que ahora esta fallando miserablemente, la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus ásperos labios es inocultable y no es para menos, _Ikari_, el hijo prodigo ha regresado de la misión y sin duda alguna con la victoria en sus manos, como es su costumbre. La puerta se abre y efectivamente el mutante con el visor de rubí hace su aparición, con paso seguro se acerca al otro lado del escritorio, por dios, cuanta rigidez en su porte, cuanta seriedad en su rostro... nadie creería que él es en realidad el miembro más joven del equipo —_Jishakyoaku-_Sama— —_Ikari_— el tono de voz de ambas personas es tan solemne, apuesto que nadie creería que en estos momentos Gendo esta más que dispuesto a abrazar al joven mutante, por vida propia, gracias a él es que su escenario se esta cumpliendo como reloj suizo —_Kigaeru-_Sama— —_Ikari_— Siempre tan formal ¿No es así? ya te he dicho que me puedes llamar por mi nombre o mi apellido, no es necesario ser tan formal... pero esa es la forma en que te gusta ser, entre más distancia mejor... ¿No es verdad pequeño?

—He venido a dar un informe verbal sobre el desarrollo de nuestro plan en las instalaciones secretas de la JSSDF— —Prosigue— —El plan resulto tal como lo planeado señor, toda la información de proyecto así como los planos y los datos externos fueron sacados de los bancos de información y todo el complejo principal fue destruido— Gendo solo asienta con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que _Ikari_ coloca un juego de discos en el escritorio —Los científicos a cargo del proyecto fueron eliminados y el objetivo fue confirmado y extraído sin problemas— el objetivo, un aspecto interesante el que tenemos aquí ¿Cuales eran los planes de esos bastardos? —¿Alguna casualidad?— —Solo algunos cuantos militares y staff técnico, señor— —¿NERV?— —No... pudimos controlarlos sin problemas— —¿Y como esta tu grupo?— —Por ahora nada que lamentar señor— —Perfecto... quiero que te encargues de escoltar al objetivo directamente a las instalaciones medicas nivel omega, encárgate que la doctora le de la más alta prioridad...— —Ya me encargué de eso, señor— —Perfecto, en cuanto la doctora acabe, quiero que preparé un reporte detallado de la información que obtuvimos en de la misión— —Lo siento señor, pero eso no puede ser— Ups... ¿Acaso oí bien¿El hijo prodigo rechazando una orden de Gendo? —Y... ¿Cual es la razón de eso _Ikari_?— —Señor, la prioridad más alta debe ser el revisar el estado físico de los miembros de mi equipo— —Creí que "no había nada que lamentar"— —Señor, no importa si parecen no estar heridos, no pienso dejar que ninguno de ellos pase un minuto más sin una revisión medica completa— Si, ese si es _Ikari_, siempre preocupado por todos sus subordinados o quizá, debería decir, amigos —Si, entiendo _Ikari_, pero asegúrate que una vez que terminen con el grupo, la doctora asigne la máxima prioridad a la información— —Así se hará señor— _Ikari_ hace una reverencia hacia Gendo y una hacia mi antes de dar la media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina para abrirla, pero antes de que pueda salir Gendo lo interrumpe —_Ikari_— —¿_Jishakyoaku-_Sama?— —Excelente trabajo, estoy orgulloso de tu desempeño como líder de GERHIN— —Muchas gracias señor, es un honor— y tras esas palabras vacías de emoción, él sale de la oficina.

—El chico ha sido lo mejor que nos ha ocurrido aquí en GERHIN desde la culminación del _Dummy _¿No lo crees así...?— Quizá debería molestarme siquiera un poco el hecho de que este pequeño este haciendo un papel mucho mejor que mi propia hija al frente de GERHIN... pero, tengo que admitirlo... —Él es el mejor líder que jamás hubiéramos podido conseguir... tan solo me preocupa... ¿No crees que se esfuerza demasiado?... ¿No es demasiado el peso para él? después de todo... él es el más joven de todo el equipo— —Yo también lo he pensado... y también me preocupa, pero... conoces a las medusas ¿Cierto?— Y eso si que es un cambio abrupto de tema, pero por lo regular Gendo tiende a tener buenas razones para decir cosas como esa... —Si, las conozco...— —Entonces sabes que ellas viven en un ambiente donde la presión mataría a cualquier otra forma de vida y no es que luchen incesantemente por soportarla, es que viven de ella, dependen de ella... sin esa presión continua a su alrededor se deshacen como espuma de mar— —Pero el no es una medusa Gendo, es solo un chico— —Lo sé Naoko... lo sé—

**X**

—Vaya doctora... hoy estamos un tanto felices ¿No?— Je... un tanto, mi buena doctora, puedo sentir claramente cuanta ansiedad se anida en su corazón... ¿Por qué?... ¿Es acaso por la recién llegada?... ¿Es acaso por la posibilidad de mas estudios?... ¿Por qué doctora? —¿Humm? No se deque me estas hablando...— una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, es inevitable, es un efecto curioso cuando las personas intentan mentirme... es... divertido poder ver a través de ellos y de sus inútiles mentiras —Si doctora... lo entiendo— los estudios físicos ya casi terminan, la doctora es bastante rápida y efectiva, solo que somos muchos los que nos sometemos a estos análisis y eso es lo que le roba tiempo, por suerte para ella yo soy el ultimo, bueno, yo y... ¿huu? vaya, aquí vienes... puedo sentirte, puedo sentir tu presencia antes de que llegues y puedo sentir tu presencia antes de siquiera entrar por la puerta... tu presencia es inconfundible para mi, esa aura de oscuridad con la que te rodeas que de nada te sirve para conmigo... yo puedo ver más allá de ese muro de roca, yo puedo ver más allá de tus guantes, yo puedo ver lo que en verdad hay en tu corazón... y por eso es que puedo reconocer tu presencia aun antes de haber entrado al ala medica Shinji...

—_Renkinjutsu_-Sempai— Ella no te sintió, ella no puede ver más allá de tu visor rojo o el traje que te rodea, ella no puede sentir cada una de los latidos de tu corazón, ella no puede sentir tu presencia pulsando en su corazón, ella es simplemente una como los otros que se deja llevar por ese espejismo... por eso es que la tomaste por sorpresa —¿_Ikari_? Dios... me sorprendiste— —Discúlpeme _Renkinjutsu_-Sempai, no fue mi intención— y ahora tus ojos se posan en mi, no puedo verlos... no tengo idea de lo que se refleje en ellos... ¿Ventanas del alma? je ¿De que sirven si están perpetuamente cerradas?... sin embargo, mi don me permite saberlo, no necesito ver a tus ojos para encontrar tus verdaderos colores... y es por eso que no puedo controlar esta rebelde sonrisa que se dibuja en mi rostro al verte frente a mi —Hola _Ikari_...— —_Lilium_— —vamos _Ikari_... puedes llamarme por mi nombre real, no necesitas usar mi nombre clave dentro de la base— —Lo sé— —Anda dilo... repite conmigo Ka...wu...ro...chan— tu rostro, completamente estéril, serio, rígido, frió... como el mármol, cualquiera diría que no sabes sonreír, cualquiera diría que no sabes lo que es una sentir una sonrisa escapar entre tus labios... de hecho, es lo que dicen... que no tienes más sentimientos que un robot... en estos momentos es cuando doy gracias a la vida por este don tan maravilloso, este don que me permite sentir que aun cuando cara no lo hace, tu herido corazón esta riendo conmigo... Shinji.

—Ejem... y dime _Ikari_ ¿Has venido a ver los resultados?— Haaaa... mi querida doctora... tenia que arruinar el momento ¿no? je, pero entiendo bien que siendo como los otros no entendiera que él estaba sonriendo conmigo —Si, así es _Renkinjutsu_-Sempai, quiero saber si hay algún problema...— je... es curioso, apuesto que en estos momentos mientras la doctora recolecta sus notas esta pensando que tu preocupación es puramente técnica, algo que un buen líder haría y nada más... no tiene ni idea que más que tus subordinados, para ti somos tu familia... todos, sin importar cuan de acuerdo estemos contigo, sin importar que pensemos de ti, tu aun nos vez a todos como parte de ti, y eso es tan halagador y a la vez tan frustrante... je... si tan solo hubiera forma de que pudieras expresar completamente tu preocupación, se muy bien, lo siento, tu consternación por todos nosotros... y sobretodo por ella... ¿No es verdad? —Bien... tanto _Bakemono _como_ Kiseki_ están en perfectas condiciones como era de esperarse gracias a sus factores curativos, _Maiasa_ y _N2_ estaban un tanto agotadas por el uso de sus poderes... pero no es nada que no puedan solucionar con una buena noche de sueño... en cuanto a los demás, solo algunas contusiones leves nada de que preocuparse...— la buena doctora deja el portapapeles en la mesa y se coloca a mis espaldas, se recarga en mi poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor y le da una brillante sonrisa a _Ikari_ —Solo me falta acabar con los exámenes de _Lilium_, pero puedo apostar que también esta en excelentes condiciones— asientes con la misma seriedad de siempre, pero yo puedo sentir el alivio en tu corazón, puedo sentir una de tantas rocas caer de tu espalda y darte un suspiro que por mínimo que sea, para ti es tan precioso como el oro mismo... —Y por supuesto, también faltas tu...— —Entiendo... entonces, en cuanto termine de atender a _Lilium_, por favor, dedíquele la máxima prioridad a los datos que extrajimos...— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que sientas que otras cosas van por encima de ti?... ¿Sabes cuanto me molesta sentir eso?... sentir en mi pecho cuando tu piensas que no importas... como tengo que luchar por mantener mi sonrisa en mi rostro cuando me invade esta sensación... solo por ti... por que quiero que sepas que tu si vales y que por ti mi sonrisa siempre estará aquí... en su lugar, Shinji —Si, claro _Ikari_... ¿Se te ofrece otra cosa?— —Si... quiero saber el estado del obje...ejem de la niña...— la niña... esa pobre criatura... quien sabe a que estuvo sujeta durante su cautiverio... que abría sido de ella si no nos hubiéramos enterado de lo que hacían en ese lugar... —Bueno, eso es algo extremadamente distinto...— la buena doctora toma otro portapapeles del escritorio y se lo da a él, quien inmediatamente se pone a revisar los datos —Como veras, físicamente la niña no presenta problemas o malestares de ningún tipo, los encefalogramas tampoco muestran anormalidades en el cerebro, ella esta en perfectas condiciones físicas...— —Entonces su estado...— —Es una especie de letargo, como estar en coma... pero sin alteraciones físicas, no hay razón alguna por la que ella se encuentre así, ella debería despertar en cualquier momento pero...— —Pero no lo hace...— he oído que las personas que se encuentran en estados de coma es por que presentan graves heridas que alteran las funciones principales de su organismo, o que quizá sea por estados psicológicos, pero en este caso tal vez, solo —Tal vez sea culpa del "Gen X"— —Pues aun no sabemos mucho del gen mutante y no me sorprendería que así fuera, pero, me es imposible pensar que a tan corta edad ya halla desarrollado sus habilidades mutantes— —Bueno, de cualquier forma, le agradecería mucho _Renkinjutsu-_Sempai que me informará de cualquier cambio en ella— —Claro _Ikari_, no te preocupes... ¿Se te ofrece algo más?— —No _Renkinjutsu_-Sempai, gracias... con su permiso— el se acerca a mi y pone una de sus cálidas manos en mi hombro... creo, creo que esta es la máxima muestra de afecto que puedes dar ¿No es así? Shinji... —_Lilium_...— —Nos vemos en la cena _Ikari_...— y tras eso se marcha

**X**

Dentro del área medica de GERHIN se encuentran varios pasillos, muchos de ellos sirven como sala de espera frente a los cuartos de recuperación, en uno de estos pasillo se encuentra la figura solitaria de una criatura, un ser de casi dos metros de altura y espeso pelaje arena que cuelga de su cuerpo, esta criatura se encuentra con los brazos cruzados mientras mira por la ventana del pasillo hacia dentro de su respectivo cuarto de recuperación, donde en una blanca cama se encuentra el catatónico cuerpo de una niña de larga cabellera roja como la sangre y piel tigreña, una niña que no aparenta tener más de 10 años y que fue encontrada cautiva en el centro de investigaciones secreto de la JSSDF, un lugar donde se encontraban trabajando en el proyecto clandestino anti-mutante y si esta niña estaba cautiva ahí, muy probablemente ella es un mutante también... pero, en todo el mundo únicamente hay registros de un solo mutante que ha despertado sus poderes antes de la pubertad... ¿Acaso ella también es prematura? o es que ¿Ya perfeccionaron el programa de búsqueda de mutantes? por ahora, solo _Jishakyoaku _y_ Renkinjutsu_ pueden saberlo después de leer los datos que trajimos, antes de destruir la computadora central de la JSSDF... je, tras perder tanta tecnología, datos y científicos mismos, seguramente el proyecto se retrasara untiempo más que suficiente para completar nuestra misión... por el bien de todos los mutantes, por el bien de todos nosotros...

Por el bien de la niña... o si, la niña que fue encontrada inconsciente dentro de esa cápsula de investigación y que hasta ahora no a despertado, pobre criatura, quizá fue arrancada de los brazos de sus padres, o quizá sus padres mismos la entregaron por el miedo de tener a un "monstruo" de hijo... olvidándose que es natural que los monstruos engendren monstruos... quizá la pobrecilla nunca tuvo oportunidad de saber lo que era, simplemente fue encerrada, sin entender su pecado fue simplemente nacer... si esos desgraciados le han hecho algo, juro por el dios que nos ha olvidado que si me encuentro con los cabecillas les voy a arrancar miembro por miembro de su cuerpo con mis propias garras y dientes, no me importa que _Jishakyoaku_ diga que los necesita, además, él los necesitaría con vida, no forzosamente enteros... —Tranquilo bestia... sin ser psíquico puedo sentir la tensión a tu alrededor— —Jum...— —vamos, Shigeru, relájate un poco no importa cuanto te preocupes no vas a solucionar nada— odio tener que admitir cuando tengo los brazos amarrados en algún asunto, pero él tiene razón, mi ira no solucionara absolutamente nada... no por ahora claro —Si, como sea, es solo que me molesta pensar lo que mentes enfermas como esos le pudieron hacer a una pequeña indefensa como ella...— —Si... es enervante... pero...— en ese momento se abre la puerta que conecta esta sala de espera con la de análisis, de ella sale la chiquilla de coletas que hasta hace algún tiempo era la menor del grupo —¡Haaa!... ¡Hikari! que bueno que estas aquí... veras, aquí mi amigo micifuz esta un tanto preocupado por la bella durmiente...— —¡Hola Makoto-san, Shigeru-san! pues, según la doctora ella se encuentra en una especie de coma, pero como se encuentra muy bien físicamente, no hay heridas ni toxinas presentes en su sangre o cerebro, pues ella debería despertar de un momento a otro— —¿Lo vez garfield? solo es cosa de esperar un poco— Grrr... aun me pregunto como es que lo consideró mi amigo... —Muy bien cuatro ojos... ya entendí— —Como dijo Makoto-san, lo único que queda es esperar...— Je... con lo paciente que soy... seguro que no será problema... NO... —Bien, solo espero que en la próxima misión me dejen ser de los que matan científicos y no de los que cubren la retirada...— —Pero si haces un buen trabajo en eso— santo cielo... esa mujer me va a matar de un susto... ella y su maldita costumbre de aparecerse de la nada —¡Dios santo Kodama! algún día nos vas a matar de un infarto si sigues apareciéndote de esa forma—

**X**

Siempre es divertido sorprender a mi hermanita, aunque sé que ella terminará enfadada... es que es muy divertido hacerlo, —Lo siento mucho Hikari... pero quizá la mejor forma de disculparme sea con un ¡Abrazo de oso!— —¡NOOOOO!— demasiado tarde, Hikari es simplemente muy lenta para escapar de mis brazos y ciertamente no opone mucha resistencia sin importar cuanto lo niegue —Y... ¿No te vas a disculpar con nosotros?— ha... Makoto, siempre tan juguetón intentado verse como un casanova, siempre tan fácil de hacerlo sonrojar... con un guiño y —Quizá si debería ¿no?— —¡KODAMA!— Haaaa... no sé que es más tierno, ver el rostro de Makoto rojo como jitomate justo como ahora, o ver a mi hermanita hacer rabietas, pero sé que ella se preocupa por mi —Tranquila Hikari... solo estamos bromeando, Makoto no seria capaz de hacerme nada malicioso— y vaya que no, no importa cuan vergonzoso haya sido mi pasado, mis amigos siempre me han respetado, ayudándome a dejar atrás todo eso y saben la diferencia entre bromear y herir de verdad... no importa cuan duros parezcan o cuan rudos y malvados en el caso de Shigeru, ellos siempre están ahí para regalarme una sonrisa y hacerme sentir mejor, igual que mis queridas hermanitas —¿Quien te dijo que estoy preocupada por ti? Yo lo digo por el bien de Makoto-san y Shigeru-san...— Haaaaaaa, justo cuando la estaba halagando... —Golpe bajo, eso merece un buen castigo, como... un ¡Jalón de mejillas!— —¡Kyaaaaa!... perdón, Kodama, me rindo, perdón... ¡kyaaaaa!—

—¿Y saben algo de la chiquilla?— es divertido jugar un momento, sirve para aliviar el espíritu y calmar el ambiente, pero es necesario recordar los asuntos importantes —Además de que podría haber sido sujeta a experimentos por esos bastardos y que por su culpa quedo en un estado de coma indefinido... no, nada— pobrecilla, cuanto debió sufrir... claro que, aparentemente todos los que nacemos mutantes estamos destinados a sufrir... aun cuando aun no despertemos nuestros poderes... —Y lo que más me molesta es que esos supuestos héroes de NERV hayan intentado detenernos...— cuanta ira en la voz de Shigeru, el siempre ha sido muy temperamental y más cuando se trata de algo tan delicado como NERV —Tal vez... no lo sabían, quizá ignoraban que ella estaba ahí y que estaban construyendo esas monstruosidades en ese lugar, quizá lo único que sabían era que nosotros estábamos atacando un centro de investigaciones JSSDF...— —Jum... ¿Por que será que no me sorprende que estés defendiéndolos? te recuerdo que aun cuando ellos solían ser tus amigos, ahora son nuestros enemigos... ¿Quien a oído de darle misericordia al enemigo?— Ahora que lo dicen, recuerdo haber oído que antes de la llegada de los nuevos mutantes, Shigeru y Makoto eran amigos de algunos de NERV... —Como _Ikari_ dice, ellos son mutantes iguales a ti o a mi, con las mismas maldiciones y con el mismo dolor, no son nuestros enemigos, tan solo son demasiado idealistas y personalmente yo estoy de acuerdo con él— —¡Yo también!— y personalmente yo también, me sorprendió mucho _Ikari_ cuando nos dijo que usáramos medios no letales contra NERV amenos que fuera absolutamente necesario, y después de ver cuantas veces a dejado fuera de combate a algunos de ellos tan violentamente, ciertamente no esperaba esa explicación de "también son mutantes" —Muarj vaya sorpresa que apoyen al escuincle... puedo apostar que si el mocoso entrara en este momento y les ordenara saltar en una pierna, lo harían sin dudar...— creo que es momento de expresar mi opinión y que mejor forma de hacerlo que mientras coqueteo con Shigeru... —Y yo puedo apostar que tu refunfuñarías, expresarías lo ridículo que es saltar en una pierna, dirías que es mejor saltar en las dos, pero al final, terminarías haciéndolo... por que sabes que él tendría una buena razón para ordenar algo así... como siempre...— jaque mate señor _Bakemono_ —JUM—

**X**

—¿"_Trident"_?— —Si... ese es su nombre clave— a mitad de la enorme oficina principal de GERHIN se encuentra la proyección holográfica de un robot, humanoide, esta proyección muestra al robot en varias posiciones y acciones, como correr, volar y saltar mientras gira sobre su propio eje mostrando todos sus ángulos a aquellos presentes en la oficina, para que puedan apreciar la el desempeño visual de estos armatostes caza mutantes —Presuntamente están basados en la tecnología creada desde el holocausto de Washington...— Dice la madura mujer de cabello negro —Por lo que pueden, y muy probablemente así sea, poseer inmunidades a ciertas habilidades mutantes, son veloces en tierra y pueden alcanzar velocidades supersónicas en el aire, poseen armamento de tecnología N2 y también tienen una extraordinaria IA... de tercer generación— —¿Son capaces de aprender?— —Exactamente... también poseen un dispositivo de rastreo de mutantes— La interrumpe el hombre barbado de lentes oscuros —Claro que no es tan desarrollado como la Magi, pero aun así, es una amenaza... en estos momentos la Doctora Akagi se encuentra trabajando en crear dispositivos que anulen estos censores...— —Entonces... ¿Deberíamos estar preocupados?— se escucha la voz de uno de los presentes —No... por ahora... si nuestros cálculos son correctos, la elaboración en masa de estas monstruosidades se atrasara gracias a nuestra intervención...— —Pero... ellos podrían tener otras plantas construyendo esas cosas— —Gracias a los datos obtenidos y con ayuda de la Magi, hemos podido sabotear las terminales más importantes de la JSSDF, la información aunada con la fuerza de trabajo de la que... dispusimos... nos aseguran que sus planes se atrasarán lo suficiente— —Entonces... el siguiente paso es...— —Así es, solo falta poner en movimiento el ultimo engrane del plan, y por fin nosotros podremos reclamar este planeta como sus legítimos herederos...— de entre los claroscuros de la oficina, un destello carmesí aparece con intensidad, obviando que esto ultimo dicho, produjo alguna sensación en su interior...

Tras algunos minutos la reunión se da por terminada y cada uno de los presentes comienza a retirarse, algunos a relajarse en alguno de los lugares de Geofrente, otros a sus oficinas a seguir trabajando en lo necesario para asegurar el futuro de todos, la mayoría a sus habitaciones, la misión a sido agotadora y es necesario descansar, el día siguiente será bastante agotador también. Una vez que la oficina se ha vaciado de personas, solo dos figuras quedan ahí, dos hombres, los dos hombres de mayor rango en esta organización —Y... ¿Qué clase de plan tienes preparado para la siguiente misión?— —Aun sigo estudiando los planos... no quiero tomar nada a la ligera...— —Quizá lo piensas demasiado... es solo entrar y salir...— —Sin embargo... en ese simple entrar pueden pasar mil cosas... y en ese salir, aun más... le recuerdo que las mejores alarmas no son las que previenen la entrada... son las que bloquean la salida— —Tienes toda la razón, pero, como sabes, no hay mucho tiempo a nuestra disposición, es necesario actuar cuanto antes— —Lo sé... pero, cuando uno esta en medio de la batalla, un plan no sirve... se necesitan cien... prefiero mil veces perder un poco de tiempo, que perder algo mucho más importante...— —Bien _Ikari_... confió en ti. Sé que llevarás el escenario según lo programado... como siempre— —Es un honor ser digno de su confianza, _Jishakyoaku_-sama—

Tras una reverencia, el líder de GERHIN se dirige hacia la puerta, justo antes de pasar por el marco, una voz lo detiene —Puedo apostar que no vas a tu habitación a seguir analizando los planos ¿Cierto?— —No señor— —¿Al _danger room?_— —Tampoco, señor— —¿Con la niña?— en ese momento los labios del mutante con el traje completo se quedaron sellados, su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno, como siempre, tan solo el irregular movimiento de sus dedos delataban su respuesta afirmativa, claro, solo si se tiene la suficiente experiencia de conocer cada una de sus reacciones, tal como este hombre de lentes tintados —Muy probablemente ella sea como tu...— —¿Señor?— —Y muy probablemente ella sea distinta a ti...— —Lo sé— —Ten cuidado... Shinji— —Lo tendré, señor...— —Y no me decepciones... necesitamos que el proyecto _JetAlone_ se ponga en marcha lo más pronto posible— sin dar respuesta alguna, el mutante de eterna visión carmesí, sale de la oficina, tomando rumbo al ala medica de GERHIN. Ponderando cada una de las posibilidades en esa misión, pensando y analizando los posibles escenarios que se desatarían a mitad del proyecto... siempre, pensando que es lo que va a pasar, siempre tratando de tener todo en control, siempre, con el miedo a que todo salga mal... siempre, con el miedo a que él falle... siempre...

Fin Capitulo 2

* * *

**OMAKE #3**

**Oyasumi**

Un espeso y asqueroso liquido rojo corre por sus manos, dejando líneas carmesíes a su paso... sangre. Una vez más su desnudo cuerpo esta manchado de sangre, una vez más la sangre a manchado las sabanas de su cama, una vez más la sangre ha llegado a ella por culpa de él... siempre así, desde que su madre murió, quizá no era la mejor madre del mundo y quizá tampoco el mejor ejemplo de una vida bien llevada, pero por dios que se preocupaba por ella y por sus hermanas, siempre intentando llevar comida caliente a la mesa, siempre luchando por mantener la inocencia en la mente de las niñas aun cuando vivían rodeadas de fango, siempre intentando y luchando por salir adelante, no por si misma, sino por ellas, sus hijas... ciertamente era mala en ocultar el problema de las drogas, o el poco decoroso oficio del cual conseguía el dinero para la cena, o los abusos que tuvo que soportar, no solo de sus "clientes" sino también de sus "compañeras" o su "jefe" como ella les decía... no importaba cuantas noches tuvo que pasar en hambre, sus hijas siempre tenían algo que echarse a la boca... salir como todas las noches tras besar la frente de cada una de sus inocentes hijas, a ese "trabajo" de pesadilla y regresar todas las mañanas luchando por contener las lagrimas y dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro para despedir a las niñas rumbo a su escuela, lo único que las mantendría alejadas de la horrible vida de ella, siempre con un desayuno caliente para ellas y sobras de desperdicio para si misma... no... ella **SI** era la mejor madre del mundo. Hasta esa mañana, en que las niñas despertaron y que no hubo más desayuno caliente en la mesa, esa mañana que no hubo sonrisa de despedida, esa mañana en que su madre no regresó.

¿Que lugar tienen en este mundo tres niñas huérfanas? Con su madre muerta y sus desconocidos padres perdidos en cualquier parte del mundo con sus verdaderas familias... ¿Que destino le aguardaba?... ¿Las llevarían a orfanatos o asilos?... ¿Las separarían por no ser hijas del mismo hombre?... ¿QUÉ? POR DIOS ¿QUÉ?... justo cuando más desesperadas estaban llego él, diciendo que era el guardián legal de las niñas, diciendo que su madre así lo dispuso antes de morir, diciendo que él las cuidaría... el "jefe" de su madre... llegó solo por el dinero del seguro que ella tenia y que él mismo la obligo a tener, llegó solo para cumplir requisitos legales, pero se quedo para hacerla sufrir las humillaciones a las que obligaba a su madre y obligarla a cumplir sus más enfermas fantasías bajo la amenaza de separar a sus hermanas¿Qué podía hacer ella si no obedecer y convertirse en su esclava?... ¿Que otra cosa podía hacer? Solo por ellas, por sus hermanas...

Pero, esta noche por primera vez, la sangre que mancha sus sabanas no es la suya, por primera vez los gritos no salieron de su boca, por primera vez las lagrimas no salieron de sus ojos, pues en esta noche sin luna, la sangre que baña sus delicadas manos es la de él, de él quien tiene sus vidriosos ojos clavados en ella, de él que chilló como un cerdo siendo rebanado, de él que se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de intentar usar a sus hermanas de la misma forma que la uso a ella, él "jefe" de su madre, su "guardián". Pero no fue ella quien lo mató ¿O si?... ¡NO! no fue ella, fueron las sombras... si eso fue, las sombras de la habitación fueron las que lo atraparon, las sombras de la habitación fueron las que apretaron su cuerpo hasta oír cada uno de sus huesos tronar y fueron las sombras de la habitación las que lo atravesaron y le abrieron el pecho como un cuchillo... no fue ella, no importa cuanto lo deseó, no importa cuanto lo pensó, no importa que se sentía claramente como en lo más profundo de sí misma ella les daba las ordenes... fueron las sombras las que lo hicieron, las sombras y nadie más... ¿O no?

**

* * *

**

Fichas Técnicas de Personajes

**Ficha 3/37**

**Nombre Clave**: Kiseki

**Nombre Real**: Hyuga Makoto

**Identidad**: Secreta

**Ocupación**: Aventurero, maestro del departamento de literatura y matemáticas Fundación Genosha

**Ciudadanía**: Ciudadano japonés sin antecedentes penales

**Lugar de nacimiento**: Okayama, Japón

**Grupo de Afiliación**: GERHIN

**Alias conocidos**: N/A

**Parientes conocidos**: Hyuga Hiro (Padre, difunto) Hyuga Yuuki (Madre, Difunta) Hyuga Megumi (Abuela, Difunta) Hyuga Squall (Despertar, Abuelo, Difunto)

**Sexo**: M

**Edad**: 23

**Ojos**: Cafés

**Pelo**: Castaño

**Habilidades**: Makoto posee un amplio entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y técnicas de autodefensa como el judo y sambo, entrenado en técnicas asesinas GERHIN

**Armas**: N/A

**Parafernalia**: N/A

**Poderes**: Kiseki tiene la capacidad mutante de potencialmente absorber cualquier energía de tipo contundente y psionica dirigida hacia él, una vez absorbida esta energía Kiseki puede usarla para, disparar proyectiles de energía contundente, aumentar su fortaleza y resistencia temporalmente o usarla para acelerar su factor curativo (Dándole el estatus de casi invulnerable) o inclusive "almacenar" esa energía y usarla en otro momento. Cabe decir que aun cuando Kiseki absorbe la energía de los ataques que reciba, aun puede recibir daño de ellos y por lo tanto aun puede caer con un ataque con suficiente fuerza.

**Basado en**: "Bishop"


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: ¬**_Esto significa comunicación psíquica_**¬

**Capitulo 3**

Neo Tokio-3, la capital de una de las naciones más poderosas del mundo, hogar de millones de personas y el cenit del desarrollo urbano-tecnológico, grandes edificios elevándose hacia el cielo, en una mofa del sueño humano de volar, calles relucientes en una extremadamente bien planeada infraestructura carretera, complejos habitacionales y centros de recreación, museos, empresas, oficinas gubernamentales, escuelas, teatros... Neo Tokio-3 lo tiene todo, inclusive sus barrios oscuros... su parte oculta, sus siniestras sombras.

Justo a las orillas de Tokio-3, bordeando la línea de un extenso bosque, en la cima de un cerro, se encuentra una gran construcción, específicamente, una escuela, pero no cualquier escuela, sino la más prestigiosa institución educativa en todo Tokio-3, el Instituto Ayanami para Jóvenes Dotados. Un instituto tan exclusivo que no acepta inscripciones, es el mismo instituto el que extiende las invitaciones para aquellos que tengan las aptitudes para ingresar en el y es por esto mismo que no hay más que un puñado de alumnos actualmente en este plantel.

Sin embargo, más allá de la barda que la rodea, más allá de los blancos edificios de profesionales aulas, más allá de las canchas deportivas y el natatorio, más allá de los laboratorios de enseñanza y las bodegas de material didáctico, más allá de los edificios que guarecen los dormitorios de los alumnos y maestros, más allá de la fachada de la Institución, en las entrañas del monte _Futagoyama_, se encuentra todo un complejo científico y tecnológico, el lugar donde se encierra el secreto detrás de esta escuela.

Metros de sólida roca y capas de blindaje son el techo de las instalaciones técnicas donde el grupo de jóvenes mutantes entrena y se prepara día a día para defender al mundo de las amenazas de otros seres sin escrúpulos, de seres que amenazan poner en riesgo la de por si frágil armonía entre humanos y mutantes.

Un grupo secreto de jóvenes mutantes luchando por toda una sociedad que les teme y los repudia, luchando por todas las personas que habitan Tokio-3, luchando con la esperanza de algún día lograr encajar en esa intolerante sociedad. Mutantes con la convicción de un futuro mejor, mutantes bajo el símbolo de la parra, bajo el nombre de NERV.

**X**

En una de las partes más profundas de los cuarteles generales se encuentra el área dedicada a ciencias y tecnología, este lugar es en el que la gran mayoría de armas y maquinas que ayudan en la lucha proviene.

Una joven mujer de larga y violácea cabellera se abre paso entre la enorme puerta que a pesar de verse imposiblemente tosca, se abre automáticamente con la gracia del viento mismo, tras entrar en el cuarto, la mujer gira la vista buscando, ella detiene su movimiento, pues a quien busca se encuentra justamente frente a ella, con su figura de color negro y blanco, sus mechones de pelo rojo, sus ojos verdes fijos al frente y sus manos garradas sujetando una lata de cerveza —¡Hola! _Pen-Pen_— —¡WAAARK!— responde el mencionado en una expresión de sorpresa mientras da la vuelta hacia la mujer, quien fija una interrogante vista en él —¿Perdón?— —Ejem... digo... Hola Misato ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?— La mujer cierra los ojos con cansancio mientras desploma descuidadamente su cuerpo en una silla del lugar, tras dar un profundo respiro ella deja salir un largo suspiro dejando recaer sus hombros —Tan mal ¿He?— —HO... RRI... BLE— —Entonces, supongo que esta no es una visita social... ¿hu?— dice el hombre de bicolor piel al mismo tiempo que le lanza la lata que tenia en la "mano" la cual ella recibe con gran facilidad —Has venido ocultándote de Yui ¿No?— —¿Quién?... ¿YOOO?— el hombre de mechones rojos toma asiento en el escritorio frente a ella, se acomoda en la silla y tras descansar sus manos entrelazándolas ante su rostro, él fija una mirada inquisitiva en la mujer quien comienza a balbucear al tener la boquilla de la lata en sus labios —Bueno, bueno... tal vez si... es que... pues... no tengo ganas de mirarla al rostro y decirle que una vez más he fallado...— —Misato... tu y yo sabemos que ella jamás te recriminaría nada, tu das lo mejor de ti, nadie pone en duda eso...— Un extraño brillo pasa por unos instantes en por sus ojos e impetuosamente ella cimbra la lata vacía en la mesa con gran fuerza —Exacto... ese es uno de los problemas... que hago lo mejor que puedo y aun así...—

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, el personaje de verdes ojos se levanta y se dirige hacia un pequeño refrigerador y de el saca otra lata de la amarga bebida alcohólica —Y lo peor de todo, es que sé que cuando se lo diga a Yui ella simplemente me va a dar esa condescendiente mirada que solo me exaspera más... es como, es como ni siquiera la tomara por sorpresa el que fallé, como si en el fondo ella supiera que perdería... y pensar que las personas esperen que falle... simplemente me enferma— el hombre de aviarios rasgos toma nuevamente su lugar frente a su escritorio acomodando su lata de alcohol mientras le ofrece otra a la mujer frente a él, la líder táctica de NERV inmediatamente extiende su mano para tomando la lata, cosa que el científico aprovecha para tomar su mano, con firmeza pero mucha suavidad —No seas tan dura contigo misma, tu has llevado de la mano al equipo a la victoria cientos de veces, has sido no solo una excelente líder táctica, sino la mejor miembro de todo el equipo, sin ti todo esto no estaría en pie... y como la soberbia líder de NERV que eres, sabes bien que las derrotas son parte de la vida misma y que no hay que dejarse decaer por ellas, sino aprender y levantarse con la frente en alto... y sé muy bien que si hay alguien aquí capaz de tomar derrotas y transformarlas en victorias, esa eres tu Misato... y yo sé muy bien que Yui piensa lo mismo... no necesito ser psíquico para eso— la mujer de cárdeno pelo le regala una cálida sonrisa al hombre frente a ella al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre cubre la mano de él que a su vez estaba sujetándola, provocando un apenas perceptible tinte rojo en el serio rostro del científico —Gracias... siempre has sido alguien en quien puedo confiar, Henrry— —Yo no he hecho nada más que recordarte lo que ya esta en el fondo de tu corazón, Misato— —Gracias...—

Tras unos instantes en esta posición, el singular personaje remembranza de un pingüino separa sus mano de las de la mujer, da un carraspeo e intenta disimular su sonrojado temple agachando la cabeza mientras busca unos papeles en su escritorio —Por cierto, creo que tengo información un tanto interesante...— —¿A si?— el hombre finalmente compuesto, encuentra una serie de documentos y lo pone frente a la mujer de plateados atavíos —Yep, yep... son unos informes que... humm... tome prestados desde los cuarteles generales de la JSSDF con ayuda de la _Magi_— La mujer toma los documentos y comienza a barrer los ojos por ellos mientras gutura ininteligibles palabras, tras instantes ella deja los papeles en la mesa mientras clava una inquisitiva mirada en el científico frente a ella —No... no dice nada en especial... solo que hubo una violación menor de seguridad en instalaciones de la JSSDF...— —Exacto... Misato, esos son documento de clasificación _ypsilón_...— —Eso quiere decir que...— —Yep... o a _Jishakyoaku_ se le ocurrió que seria simpático mandar a todo GERHIN a saludar a los de la JSSDF o...— —Están ocultando algo muy importante...— la mujer con la katana se acomoda en su silla intentando encontrar sentido a varias cosas, su compañero únicamente dibuja una sonrisa en su deformado rostro al ver que la posición de la mujer le recuerda a una famosa escultura de Miguel Ángel —¿Algún otro detalle?— —Nada oficial... pero...— —¿Pero?— —Bueno, según reportes orales de algunos policías, se encontraron restos de maquinaria muy sofisticada por toda el área y uno de los scouters de la JSSDF dijo algo sobre un "paquete" que fue robado, curiosamente nada de eso fue escrito en informe alguno... eso es lo que lo hace aun más sospechoso— tras oír esto, la mujer nuevamente adopta una mirada perdida en el techo, en un intento de enfocar sus pensamientos.

**X**

—_SCHEIßE_!— el grito de la enardecida mujer de fiera cabellera resuena en las paredes del camerino al mismo tiempo que un rítmico y estruendoso golpeteo se escucha sin cesar —Hay... Asuka— se escucha la voz de la mujer de cobriza cabellera y violetas ojos que la acompaña en este lugar, ella mucho más calmada —¿Qué?— —Pensé que ya habías terminado con tus rabietas en el Ave Negra— —Si, pues no...— —Si, entiendo que tal vez estés un poco molesta... pero... ¿Tienes que desquitarte con los _cubículos_?— la extranjera de azules ojos le lanza una mirada asesina a su compañera, aunque ella ni se inmuta, al parecer esta belleza de fuego no la intimida —Pues... no tengo otra cosa... el cuarto de entrenamiento esta fuera de servicio...— —Hummm... ¿Ya intentaste contar hasta diez?— La mujer de rojos atavíos abre los labios en un intento de vocalizar su opinión... su escandalosa opinión, sin embargo es ahogada por otro sonido ensordecedor —¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!— ambas bellezas giran su vista hacia la entrada de los vestidores y se topan con la forma de otra mujer, de corta cabellera castaña, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus labios oprimidos con gran presión, y sus puños temblando de ira —¡ASUKA!... ¡Ese es mi locker!— el rostro de la alemana se suaviza en una mueca de risa comprometida —Haa... je, je... Maya... este... no, veras... yo... pensé que era el mío y como no abría pues lo tuve que forzar...— el bello rostro de la mujer mayor se suaviza igualmente, pero aun conserva los rastros de ira —Ja, ja... no te preocupes Asuka... ya que seguramente eres tan amable como para cambiar de locker conmigo ¿No?— —¿QUÉ?... ¿Estas loca?— —Tan amable como para cambiar de locker conmigo ¿NO?— En esta ocasión la voz de la mujer se escucha claramente molesta —Hee... pues... ¡Como sea! Solo espero que me agradezcas por este favor que te estoy haciendo...— —Si, claro Asuka... eres un amor...—

—¡APLACADA!— se escucha el grito de un tipo del otro lado de la cortina que separa los vestidores de mujeres del de hombres —¿Quién diría que la demonio come fuego seria aplacada con tanta facilidad?— las tres mujeres del otro lado giran la vista hacia la cortina encontrando la forma de un chico alto de pelo corto y larga cola serpenteando en el aire, a unos metros más allá se ve la silueta de otro joven, este sentado aparentemente cambiándose los zapatos, las dos mujeres de cabellera corta únicamente sonríen, pero la aludida se acerca con cara enfurecida a dicha silueta —¿Quieres repetir lo que dijiste "monkey-boy"?— —Creo que me oíste bien "Reina del averno" ¿Quién diría que con unas palabras se puede domar a la fiera?— —Creo que es hora de recordarte con quien estas hablando... _dumpkoff_— En ese momento la chica de fuerte acento levanta una falda que yacía en el suelo, y tras un poco de búsqueda, de ella extrae un pequeño encendedor, de un rápido movimiento lo enciende y lo arroja por encima de la cortina, justo sobre el chico del otro lado —¿Huuu?— sin tiempo para más, la mujer truena los dedos y una enorme llamarada se crea en el extremo de los hombres seguido por un "PAF", segundos después otro "PAF" se escucha y de entre una nube de humo parece la figura del chico con cola justo a las espaldas de la piroquinética mujer —¡Ja¡Fallaste!—

Del lado de los hombres el otro chico mira con perplejidad a su amigo desaparecer en medio de las flamas, no por la acción de transportar su cuerpo de un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin dejar rastro alguno más que una pequeña nube de humo, cosa a la que ya esta acostumbrado ver, sino al hecho del lugar al que su poco brillante amigo decidió hacerlo, pues una silueta más aparece en el otro lado de los cambiadores, el chico cierra los ojos, acomoda sus lentes y menea la cabeza con resignación, esta demás decir que el que un hombre se aparezca repentinamente en medio de un cambiador de mujeres cuando hay chicas presentes, aun si ellas no están desnudas, no es algo que se tome a la ligera... —SU... SU... HA... RA— y menos cuando estas chicas están entrenadas en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo... una serie de golpes, porrazos, trancazos, batacazos, tumbados y demás es escuchado por un lapso aproximado de 5 minutos tan solo detenidos tras un "PAF" inmediatamente seguido por otro "PAF" y una nube de humo que aparece en el lado de los hombres, del humo la figura del poco inteligente muchacho de pelaje negro aparece y se desploma inmicericordemente en el piso —Auch, viejo... auch— el chico de lentes se acerca a su yaciente amigo ignorando completamente el florido lenguaje local y extranjero que invade el ambiente desde el otro lado de la cortina —Ese no fue tu más inteligente movimiento...— —Auch— —Y... ¿Valió la pena?— —NO... solo la diabla estaba a medio vestir... Maya y Mana ya estaban vestidas...— El chico de lentes deja salir un suspiro de agotamiento y decide alejarse de su amigo antes de que las chicas recuerden que la cortina que los separa, es tan solo una delgada tela...

**X**

Con pasos seguros pero un tanto lentos, la hermosa líder táctica de NERV de abre paso entre los pasillos del complejo, en uno de los pisos superiores, su mente aun cavilando en los detalles otorgados hace poco por su mejor amigo, es extraño que corra tanta agua turbia en niveles tan altos, sin duda, y por las sospechas de ambos son correctas, entonces, muy probablemente los de GERHIN no sean tan... repentinamente ella se da cuenta que su cuerpo ha dejado de moverse automáticamente, al fijar mejor la vista ve que justo frente a ella se encuentra la puerta de roble de la oficina a la que se dirigía, la oficina de la mujer cuyo nombre esta escrito en la placa de la puerta, Yui Ayanami. La líder técnica levanta su puño en un intento de tocar la puerta para anunciar su presencia, cuando repentinamente una voz suena en lo más profundo de su mente **_¬Adelante Misato, puedes pasar con confianza¬_** sacudiéndose la extraña sensación que siempre le produce el que los síquicos se metan en su cabeza sin autorización, abre la puerta y entra en la oficina.

Esta oficina es de un tamaño relativamente pequeño y acogedor, hay cómodos muebles acomodados para recibir múltiples visitas a la vez, un enorme librero lleno de apelmazados libros bien ordenados, un estante con un sistema de sonido principalmente para oír relajante música ambiental, una gran y elegante alfombra que cubre el suelo, varios adornos de diplomas, fotografías y exóticos objetos traídos de tierras aun más exóticas, la luz del sol entra directamente a través del ventanal en uno de los extremos dando una vista bien iluminada, y justo debajo de ese ventanal, un hermoso escritorio de roble donde se pueden apreciar un tanto desordenados, varios papeles, plumas, lápices, fotos familiares y un discreto florero con una rosa en el. En otras palabras, esta oficina es cálida y acogedora... amenos que estés demasiado preocupado por tu desempeño como para apreciar estos detalles, justo como la líder táctica en estos momentos.

La mujer de larga cabellera violácea se planta frente a escritorio, portando una nerviosa sonrisa al mismo tiempo que dirige la vista a las personas frente a ella, justo al frente, una mujer sentada de corta cabellera castaña, su ojos cerrados y una relajada sonrisa en su rostro, al lado derecho de ella, un hombre de pie, sus añejos rasgos adornados con una igualmente cálida sonrisa recibiendo a la mujer frente a él, dicha mujer quien comienza a hablar intentado disimular su nerviosismo —Je, je, je... este... Hola Yui, hola Fuyutsuki-San— y fallando miserablemente —Katsuragi-San— ¬**_Hola Misato, adelante toma asiento_**¬ La mujer de larga cabellera procede a acomodarse en el asiento frente a la otra mujer —Yo... yui... antes que nada... quiero disculparme... la misión fue un fracaso... nuevamente y yo... puedo comprender muy bien si es que tu ya no me quieres como líder...— la cara de la mujer de corta cabellera castaña se suaviza, remembranza del rostro de una tierna, cariñosa y comprendiente madre y si sus ojos tuvieran vida, sin duda reflejarían una gran ternura en ellos a lo que la su contraparte reacciona levantándose de golpe de su silla —Por favor Yui... no pongas ese rostro... por favor... lo que sea... grita, insulta, cúlpame, castígame... lo que sea... pero por favor... no me hagas esto— la mujer golpea la superficie del escritorio con fuerza mientras sus pulmones consumen el aire a su alrededor con gran voracidad, la madura mujer sin más se mueve del lugar, en un excéntrico aparato, evocación de una silla de ruedas, solo que esta versión es capaz de desplazarse con bolsas de aire, permitiéndole gran movilidad y mejor desplazamiento, la mujer sentada en este aparato se acerca a la enardecida mujer y coloca una de sus suaves manos sobre una de las de ella... sus vidriosos y perdidos ojos aun puestos en la distancia ¬¿Por qué?¬ —¿Qué— ¬¿Por qué quieres que me enoje contigo, Misato?¬ —Por qué lo merezco... soy una falla, no pude hacer nada... yo... yo...— Los desenfocados ojos de la mujer inhabilitada para caminar aun siguen fijos en la distancia, pero su otra mano se abre camino con la otra de la mujer frente a ella **_¬ Aun si pudiera gritar no lo haría... Misato, tu no tienes que ganarte el derecho a permanecer con nosotros, somos tu familia y tu eres la nuestra, nadie lleva la cuenta de tus errores... bueno, quizá Asuka... pero ella lleva la cuenta de todos...¬ _**La mujer de violácea cabellera no logra evitar que una sonrisa se escape entre sus dientes **_¬ No importa si eres perfecta o no, tu eres parte de nosotros y nosotros somos tu familia... no importa cuantas veces caigas, siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo para levantarte, igual que nosotros contamos con el tuyo... ademas, no tengo duda alguna, que lo harás mejor, por algo eres la mejor líder que jamás hayamos tenido...¬ _**—Gracias... Yui...— **_¬ Por nada Misato...¬_**

Tras ver que la conmovedora escena a terminado, el hombre de avanzada edad decide cambiar de tema —Tengo entendido que Hank ya la puso al tanto de los datos encontrados en la Magi— —Si señor— **_¬Y cual es tu opinión en esto Misato¬_** —No lo sé... ciertamente es muy extraño que incluso información de nivel _ypsilón_ este tan manipulada... digo, a ese nivel solo los altos funcionarios de la JSSDF tienen acceso...— —y eso aunado a los informes no archivados...— —Sin duda había algo más en ese lugar que simples instalaciones militares de entrenamiento o almacenamiento de armas como ellos tratan de decir— —O por lo menos, no armas comunes... según testigos hay decaídos vestigios tecnológicos no conocidos...— —Esa es otra... no lo puedo asegurar... pero sea lo que sea, parece más bien que GERHIN no fue a robarlo... fue a destruirlo...— **_¬La pregunta es ¿Qué era?¬_** —Y más importante... ¿Cuál será su siguiente movimiento? Y ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar para saberlo?— —Esto es lo que odio... tener que esperar a que ellos muevan las piezas— **_¬ Tranquilízate Misato, sea cual sea su movimiento es necesario que nos mantengamos unidos y con la mente fría...¬_** —Lo sé Yui... lo sé—

**X**

Justo a las afueras de las instalaciones de NERV, en el costado del monte_ Futagoyama_ se encuentra justo al centro de una espesa jungla de árboles una pequeña capilla _Shinto_, en ella, las personas vienen a rezar y a pedir para si y sus seres queridos, pero debido a la lejanía de este lugar con la ciudad, no hay muchas personas que vengan en estos días entre semana, por eso es que en estos momentos lo único que hay en el ambiente son los cándidos sonidos silvestres del bosque y sus habitantes, así como el tenue olor de exóticos inciensos, en fin, un lugar en extremo relajante, y es por eso que esta hermosa chica de celeste cabellera se encuentra aquí, meditando, para si y para sus compañeros, esta chica de clara piel yace sentada en flor de loto, con sus ojos cerrados y porte cabizbajo, completamente inmersa en este ejercicio mental, una forma de expandir su espíritu, una forma de comunicarte con el más allá, una forma de ser uno con todo lo que hay a su alrededor, una forma de aclarar y enfocar la mente, cosa que, siendo psíquica es una maravilla experimentar. —¿Se te ofrece algo...?— repentinamente la voz de la chica se escapa de entre sus labios, cualquiera hubiera creído que ella no prestaba atención a nada, cualquiera hubiera creído que ella se encontraba a solas en este sitio, cualquiera, menos ella... o él — ¿..._Péché_?— de entre las sombras del bosque aparece la figura del hombre de larga cabellera negra en coleta, pareciera simplemente aparecer de la nada, cualquiera diría que ese es su poder... pero no es más que una habilidad aprendida tras años de practica... el arte de esconderse, perfección... amenos que te encuentres con seres especiales como ella —No _mon chere_, nada en especial... solo vine a relajarme y me tope contigo— —Todos sabemos que tu no haces nada por coincidencia... todos tus movimientos están calculados...— El hombre deja escapar una sonrisa entre sus labios ante esta declaración de la chica quien aun conserva sus ojos cerrados —Parece que me tienes...— el se acerca a ella y se recarga en un árbol justo a su frente, saca una brillante moneda plateada de uno de sus bolsillos y comienza a jugar con ella entre sus dedos —Quizá si tenia planeado encontrarte— —Pues ya lo has hecho...— —Si... así es...—

Un chico de lentes se abre paso entre el mar árboles que yace en este sitio, abriéndose paso por un atajo improvisado rumbo a la capilla, su objetivo, donde seguramente se encuentra ella, quizá no sea bueno ir a husmear, pero, algo le pide ir a verla, no es gran cosa, solo pasar el tiempo con una compañera de equipo... una valiosa compañera de equipo, al acercarse a su objetivo, unos susurros se escuchan en el ambiente —¿No intentaras usar tu encanto sobre mi¿O si?... tu sabes bien que no sirve de nada— —Claro que no _mon chere_... pero no me puede culpar por intentarlo— son las voces de ella y de otro miembro del equipo... específicamente, del mayor de los hombres... el mercenario... —¿Se te ofrece algo más?— —Vamos _mon chere_... aun no has contestado mis preguntas— —Ya te he dicho que no lo sé... quizá deberías preguntárselo directamente a ella... esa seria la acción más prudente ¿No crees?— —Prudente no _mon chere_... solo rápida...— en ese momento el chico de gélidos poderes decide hacer su aparición ante sus compañeros quienes ni siquiera se molestan en voltear a verlo, ella por que aun conserva su posición de meditación y sus ojos cerrados, él por que esta muy ocupado concentrándose en la moneda en sus manos —¡Hola! Huuu ¿Acaso interrumpo?... ¿Ayanami?... ¿Kaji?— Por fin el hombre de rostro sin rasurar finalmente voltea hacia él y le dirige una sonrisa —Claro que no mon ami... tan solo discutíamos sobre cosas banales— obviamente una mentira, Ayanami nunca discute cosas banales... pero, ella no muestra reacción alguna —Pero, ya terminamos... creo que mejor me retiro, tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver— el hombre hace una seña de despedida al chico y también a la chica, aunque la ultima no la haya visto —Hasta luego Kaji— —No olvides la junta de entrenamiento programada para mañana en la mañana _Péché_— —Hugh... no, claro que no— y con eso, el hombre se retira perdiéndose entre el verde del bosque

—¿Segura que no interrumpí nada¿Ayanami?— —No Aida-kun, nada importante— la chica aun conserva su pose de meditación así como sus ojos cerrados, el chico se acerca a ella y se sienta en al suelo a uno metros mientras comienza a jaguar congelando algunas hojas caídas —¿Se te ofrece algo Aida-kun?— —Bueno... a decir verdad, solo vine a ver como te encontrabas... después del estado en que terminaste... no sé si fuera correcto que vinieras a este sitio a solas— —Gracias por tu inquietud Aida-kun, pero me encuentro bien, además, no fue nada grave... fue un ataque muy bien medido...— el chico muestra su desconfort ante este tema haciendo una extraña mueca al mismo tiempo que despedaza un puño de hojas congeladas en su mano —Si, si, si, ya sé lo que crees...— —¿Algo te molesta Aida-kun?— —¿Además del hecho de que creas que nuestros enemigos son personas buenas?... no... nada— —No puedes enojarte por lo que otras personas crean... Aida-kun, imagínate ¿Qué seria de este mundo si las personas fueran por ahí, enojándose o abofeteando a otras simplemente por no estar de acuerdo con sus creencias?— —Lo hacen... ¿Lo has olvidado? No solo por tus creencias, también por tu... "naturaleza" como ellos lo llaman...— —Los humanos al igual que los animales reaccionamos hostilmente ante lo que nos atemoriza... el poder levantar la vista y plantarla directamente en eso ajeno a nosotros y otorgarle el mero beneficio de la duda es lo que nos separa de los otros animales...— —Si... pero... ha... ¿En serio crees que ellos puedan ser considerados amigos?— —Eso solo tu lo decides Aida-kun— el chico deja salir un largo suspiro mientras deja caer sus hombros —Quizás... pero mientras tanto ¿Esta bien si les pateamos el trasero?— —Si tenemos que hacerlo... así será— —¡Genial!— —A menos que ellos nos "pateen" primero...— —Si... claro... como ha sucedido últimamente...— —...— —¿Sabes? Oí que _Pen-Pen_ encontró algo extraño con la Magi, algo así como información alterada y borrada de los bancos de datos de la JSSDF... no sé... muy extraño¿Tu crees que hayan sido los de GERHIN?— —No— —¿"NO"?— —No... no lo creo... estoy segura que GERHIN estuvo detrás de esa información borrada...— —y ¿Qué clase de información crees que era?— —No lo sé... pero, puedo darme una idea...— —¿Ha si?— —Desde hace algún tiempo, altos funcionarios de la JSSDF han demostrado sin reservas su posición anti-mutante— —Tu... tu crees que sea información anti-mutante la que fue borrada— —Podría ser... o podría ser algo más... solo GERHIN y la misma JSSDF lo saben con certeza, el publico en general... debemos mantenernos al margen— —ARRRGGG... odio que nos traten como un grupo de civiles más... pro dios, tenemos la computadora más poderosa del mundo... no deberíamos mantenernos al margen...— —_Fushigi _y_ Tenshiki_ creen que si queremos avanzar a favor con la JSSDF deberemos respetar ciertas cosas... pero...— —¿Pero?— —En realidad yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, deberíamos monitorear mejor las acciones de la JSSDF—

En ese momento la chica de cerúlea cabellera abre sus carmesíes ojos y los fija en el chico frente a ella quien se encuentra inmerso creando figuras de hielo a su alrededor —¿Aida-kun?— —¿Si Ayanami?— le contesta el chico aun sin quitar su atención de las figuras de animales que esta esculpiendo —Creo que ya es hora de retirarnos, esta comenzando a oscurecer— El chico que hasta ahora se mantenía ausente de su alrededor gira la vista hacia el ensangrentado cielo —¡Ho rayos!— y de un salto se pone de pie frente a la chica, clavando sus cafés ojos en los rubíes de ella le ofrece su mano en una muestra de caballerosidad, la chica mira la mano frente a ella unos instantes y finalmente decide tomarla y ayudarse a levantar completamente ausente a la capa de rubor que cubre el rostro del chico —Pues... pues... andando— —Si— y con eso comienzan su camino de regreso a las instalaciones de NERV

FIN

capitulo 3

**

* * *

OMAKE #5**

**MARYOKU**

03 de Mayo 2015, Neo Tokio-3, provincia de Honshu, Japón.

Hola Tío, Hola Tía, Hola mocoso...

Sé que hace un par de semanas que arribe a mi nuevo hogar y no les he escrito... perdónenme, es que he estado muy ocupada con las nuevas clases y acostumbrándome al ambiente que he tenido la cabeza en otro lado... pero quiero contarles que este sitio ¡Es increíble! La escuela es grandísima y tiene cientos de salones... bueno, no cientos, pero si muchos. Aquí hay todo tipo de personas y de un gran variedad, he conocido a muchas de ellas y ya hice un par de amigas con las que comparto mi cuarto en las "barracas" como le decimos de cariño.

¿Saben? Aun no sé bien que es lo que me sorprende más de este lugar, la gran cantidad de tecnología que tiene la escuela, las asombrosas canchas deportivas o las barracas... por dios, es como vivir en una mansión, esta amueblada y tiene esta estupendo cuarto de recreo y tiene la biblioteca más grande que jamás halla visto... y hay tantos libros, no creo nunca poder acabar de leerlos algún día... y hay tantos chicos de mi edad... hay uno muy guapo... su nombre es Yoshiyuki Sadamoto y es muy guapo... ¿Saben? Le gusta mucho dibujar y es excelente en eso, ya ha hecho varios dibujos de todos... sobretodo de mi... creo que tal vez le intereso... quizá le de una oportunidad... aunque, no me agrada mucho el que tiende a dejar las cosas inconclusas por mucho tiempo... pero supongo que lo bueno vale la pena esperar...

Otra cosa increíble que me encontré desde mi primer día y que me dejo impactada es a la directora, Ayanami Yui-San, ya me habían dicho sobre ella, sobretodo el señor Fuyutsuki Kozo-San, pero aun así no pude evitar sorprenderme... ella es una psíquica, una increíble psíquica, se comunica con todos a través de su mente, en un principio de daba escalofríos el pensar que ella se metería en mi cabeza... digamos que hay cosas que quiero mantener en secreto... y díganle al mocoso que no se burle de mi peluche de "Mr fuzzy" que ya lo estoy oyendo. Sin embargo, después me entere que ella hace eso con mucho cuidado, para no toparse con pensamientos privados ni nada de eso... ojalá y algún día pueda controlar las voces como ella... tal vez se pregunten el por qué solo se comunica así... es muy triste, cuando me entere lloré por ella... verán, ella sufrió un grave accidente hace mucho tiempo, y por eso ella no puede caminar, oír, ver o hablar... ¿Se imaginan? No puede hacer nada de eso... que horrible forma de vivir... me siento mal de tan solo pensarlo... pero, ella puede "ver" y "oír" a través de su mente, dice que es algo complejo... es como si su mente le dijera que hay frente a ella o que sonidos hay al su alrededor, pero ella misma no los puede oír... ella dice que estos problemas no tienen cura... pero ya verán, algún día, cuando termine mis estudios, me voy a dedicar a buscar una cura para ella... una persona tan tierna y dulce no merece vivir así... por que... ¿Saben? Cuando estoy con ella, siento una gran calidez en mi corazón... como... como si estuviera con mamá... si, se que suena estúpido, y se que si el mocoso me viera en este momento se burlaría de mi por llorar sobre mi carta... pero no me importa... ella es una persona muy linda.

¿Qué más¡ha si! el otro día oí un rumor muy raro algo así como que una nave negra gigante paso volando por encima de la escuela, al principio me aterre de que fueran un grupo de personas malvadas, de esas que nos odian por ser distintos... no quería volver a pasar por todo lo que vivimos juntos ocultándonos de esas personas... pero un amigo mío, Aida Kensuke, nos dijo que seguramente era de ese grupo de mutantes que lucha por la paz... creo que se llaman nerd o algo así... ji, ji, ji... que gracioso... nerd... ya me imagino a todos los de ahí con sus lentes y sus pantalones de cuadros... seguro que mi amigo Kensuke cabria bien en ese sitio, yo no me imagino en un grupo así... luchando por todos nosotros y lo demás... todo mundo cree que yo soy muy fuerte e independiente, pero en el fondo soy muy cobarde... ustedes ya lo saben... incluso el mocoso... pero antes de que se burle, recuérdenle quien es el que se metía llorando a mi cuarto cuando llovía...

Creo que ya me extendí mucho, quiero decirles que los extraño mucho, si, incluso al mocoso... pero también quiero decirles que jamás me había sentido tan bien con estos... "dones" como con el tiempo que llevo aquí... las voces... las voces siguen apareciendo, pero ahora sé que son de mis amigos y también sé como disminuir su volumen... he aprendido muchas cosas y ya no temo tanto a estar en la oscuridad... y sé que algún día voy a poder controlar mis poderes y ser una persona normal.

Bueno, me despido deseándoles toda la suerte del mundo... y les recuerdo lo mucho que los quiero con todo mi corazón y que siempre llevo conmigo la foto de la feria... siempre... espero que ustedes también se acuerden de mi y que me deseen toda la suerte para seguir adelante aquí en mi nueva vida.

Juro que les escribiré más seguido y les haré sentir orgullosos de mi.

Con amor.

Mana.

**

* * *

Ficha Técnica de Personaje**

**Ficha 5/37**

**Nombre Clave**: Höllenfeuer

**Nombre Real**: Souryu Asuka Langley

**Identidad**: Secreta

**Ocupación**: Aventurera

**Ciudadanía**: Ciudadana Alemana sin antecedentes penales

**Lugar de nacimiento**: Berlín, Alemania

**Grupo de Afiliación**: NERV

**Alias conocidos**: Reina del infierno, Demonio asesino, enemiga de todas las cosas vivas

**Parientes conocidos**: Adolf Relttih (Capitán Germania, Padre) Kyoko Souryu (Zeppelín, Madre, Difunta)

**Sexo**: F

**Edad**: 18

**Ojos**: Azules

**Pelo**: Pelirrojo

**Habilidades**: Asuka posee una inteligencia matemática y sistemática mayor que el promedio, experta en varios tipos de artes marciales y autodefensa, entrenamiento especial NERV

**Armas**: N/A

**Parafernalia**: Höllenfeuer posee un par de guantes hechos de fibra sintética, y cubiertos con fosfatos y otros químicos, estos guantes generan chispas cuando son frotados contra superficies rugosas aun están húmedos o incluso completamente bajo el agua.

**Poderes**: Höllenfeuer posee el poder de manipular psionicamente fuego, esta manipulación es completa pues puede controlar el tamaño, forma, temperatura e inclusive la densidad de la misma (Pudiendo inclusive crear "flamas tangibles"). Höllenfeuer no puede crear flamas por si misma, sin embargo puede controlar cualquier flama ya existente en un radio de hasta 1500M2, y no es necesario que sea una flama completa, puede controlar inclusive chispas como las que generan sus guantes. Las flamas que manipula Höllenfeuer no pueden quemarla a ella misma, sin embargo, cualquier otra flama que no este bajo su control aun puede herirla. Se a especulado bastante pero aparentemente no es cierto que Höllenfeuer tenga el poder mutante de presentar síntomas del SPM los 365 días del año.

**Basado en**: Pyro


End file.
